Look at Me
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: "You... loved... someone?" Well, Haru is always broken heart. But, if Gokudera suddenly confessed to her, will she accept? Sucks at summary. Just RnR!


_ai-mage dheechan presents:_

**Look at Me**

A **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **oneshot with **GokuderaxHaru **pairing

* * *

It was new moon. The darkness overwhelmed the endless sky. Made people scared to walk outside, unless there's a light. But, not this one.

A dark brown-haired girl was walking around her neighborhood. She was a broken-hearted girl. Oh, yeah. Her hope to dating with someone who she liked is disappeared. That's because her best friend is dating with her crush.

Ah, is that great! A situation that she never expected before came to her life. Really great...

And, that time... she didn't know what to do anymore. Just three things. She will put poker face in her face, say 'I'm fine' if someone asked her about her situation and let her feelings fade away. She wanted them to be happy. That's all.

So, she just walked. Walked, walked, walked, and walked. She walked with hope she don't loved Tsuna again. But unfortunately, she can't. She can't let out their happy faces from her mind

She wanted to cry, but she can't. Her tears were already dry because crying every night.

She sighed. Crying is not helping her.

As she walking to her home, she bumped someone. She and the person who she bumped before fell onto the ground.

"Ouchie!" she groaned as she rubbed her butt.

"Watch where you going, you freakin' person!" a man's voice growled at her.

"Hahi! Haru is sorry!" she said as she stand up. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her upper lips.

"Che. You're really annoying, you stupid woman," he said calmly.

"Hahi! Haru is not a stu— Gokudera-san?" she blinked. Not believing with who is standing in front of her.

Gokudera frowned. "What?"

Haru shook her hand, "It's nothing. Where are you going?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. I was going to go to your house," he replied as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Huh? Gokudera-san is going to Haru's house? For what?"

"Err... Tenth asked me to inform you about... his engagement with Sasagawa will be held next... week."

And her heart feel stabbed by an arrow, again. Oh, God... Why this have to happening to me? she thought. And she just realized. Tears was currently flowing down over her cheek. She was crying! She quickly covered her face with her hands.

As she crying, Gokudera felt sorry about telling her about this. But this is Tenth's order. He juat can't deny it. After all, he is Tenth's right man—or he just claimed himself about that.

Gokudera couldn't help if his frown deepened. He didn't like seeing Haru crying.

"Stupid woman, look at me!"

Haru shook her head as she held her hand with her hands.

"Stupid woman, stop crying already!"

"No!" Haru shouted. "Haru can't! Haru can't stop crying!

"And why you can't stop crying?"

"Because it hurts! You don't know how it feels if your best friend will be your crush's fiancee!" she yelled with anger and fragile tone.

He gulped. She's right about that. "Look at me!"

Haru shook her head again. "No!"

Gokudera gritted his teeth. "I said, look at me, Miura Haru!"

Haru froze. What did he say? Her full name? You've gotta be joking me.

After hesitated for a moment, Haru looked up at his greyish green eyes. Her eyes was full of tears, so she can't look at Gokudera's face clearly.

He sighed heavily as he wiped her tears. "Yes, it's true. I do not know how is your feeling right now. But, I do know how it feels to have a one-sided love."

She blinked. "You... loved... someone?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who is it?" Haru asked curiously.

Gokudera blushed. "Che. I don't have to tell you about this!"

"Oh, you have to! You knew someone who Haru liked! So, Haru must know Gokudera likes who! Now, who is it?"

"No way! I'm not going to tell you about that, Stupid Woman!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! NO WAY I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THAT SOMEONE WHO I LOVED IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Wha—?" she speechless

Oops. He said it, too loud. He surprised that he finally say it. Oh, man!

His 'confession' surprised her too. A lot. A-a cocky man like him loved a weirdo girl like her? It was a joke, right?

"Argh! I said it!" he growled as he scratched his head.

"That was a joke, right?" Haru asked as she raised her brows.

"Of course not! I'm never joking you know!"

Then, she burst out laughing.

"What the hell is funny with that!"

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"That you love Haru."

"What! No way!"

"Please..."

"Che. Fine, I love you, you Stupid Woman."

"Say it again and no more 'Stupid Woman'. With Haru's full name."

"Why I have to say that?"

"Just say it!"

"I love you, Miura Haru! Happy with that?"

"No! For God's sake, say that you love Haru!" teased Haru.

"Che. For damn God's sake, I love you."

She burst out laughing again. "That was a good entertainment."

"What the hell!" he groaned as he smacked her forehead.

"Ahahaha. Please forgive Haru!"

"No way! You made me say that for a few times!"

Suddenly, she landed a kiss on his cheeks. "W-w-wha—?" he speechless. "What the hell is meaning of this?"

"Nothing," she replied shortly. "Haru don't want to be your girlfriend yet, Gokudera-san."

"Yeah, I kno—" he cut his words. "Wait a second! Yet?"

She smirked and wiped the remaining tears. "Haru thinks that Haru will try to open Haru's heart for Gokudera-san."

Gokudera didn't know to say what. He just looked at Haru with a shocked expression.

"Well, Haru's going to go home so... See you later, Hayato-san."

He froze. She was calling him with his first name. He wanted to replied back, but she already disappeared behind the darkness. Leaving a boy who just sat on the middle of that small road.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Nah, it's not.

But. I still love HARU!

I know it wasn't a good ending == or the story is bad too. Agh, I'm sucks at English, you know!

So, sorry for all the messes i made (especially grammar) and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

uWub

ai-mage dheechan


End file.
